elementalmonsterfandomcom-20200214-history
Grimoire
Name: Grimoire Type: U (Uncommon) Element: Dark Family: Spirit Cost: 6 No. 146 Pack: "Sacred War" HP: 58 AGI: 30 _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Ability: (Listed in order of Element, Name, Cost, Attack, Effect) - Dark / Apocalypse / 1 / 20 / Decreases the opponent's summoned monster's ATK by 1 and AGI by 1. - non-elemental / Possess (Tome) / 1 / 0 / This monster falls in battle when the attack is used. Your standby monster with the highest Cost gains 13 ATK and 13 AGI. Also changes ATK Element to Dark. SP Skill: Cost: 3 / This monster falls in battle when the attack is used. Increases your summoned monster's ATK by 7 and AGI by 7, and changes ATK Element to Dark. Reverse: Cost: 7 / Inflicts 13 splash damage on all the opponent's monsters. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Personal Thoughts: Well, here we are. THE monster that most people have been talking about. When paired with a Sphinx it's a lethal combination. But on it's own? It's still pretty useful. The AGI can be an issue versus monsters with higher AGI, and though her HP can enable her to take a hit (maybe two), it's not her first ability that people concern themselves with. There are are many monsters out there that can lower ATK and AGI by far more than the Apocalypse skill. It's her second skill that makes the Grimoire so useful. First of all, having +13 AGI is a huge boost. The Hermes' Boot only gives +10, and even the Fallen Angel Plumage gives +10 via it's Ability. That extra 3 points of AGI can make all the difference sometimes. Not only that, but you also get +13 ATK. There are few monster abilities that come close to this, many with their own unique restrictions. The most I've seen so far is +10 to ATK. So again, the Grimoire comes out on top. If all that wasn't enough, it has one more trick bound in it's pages. It changes your ATK Element to Dark elemental. Now, if your monster already has Dark elemental attacks this probably doesn't mean as much. But, if you're up against light elemental monsters, this can be devastating. Now, to briefly explain how a Sphinx deck works. Firstly, the Sphinx is a light elemental monster. Second, the Sphinx has two skills. The first is to increase it's ATK by 5 (while dealing some damage). The second is to transform your opponent's summoned monster INTO a Sphinx. The Sphinx also has 33 AGI. The last component of this equation is the Sphinx's innate Ability: Nullify Transformation effects on it. If you're with me so far, read on... The Grimoire is usually paired with the Sphinx. Sacrifice the Grimoire to give the Sphinx, +13 ATK and +13 AGI, AND change it's attack element, from Light to Dark. Seems simple enough... So, summon your Sphinx and attack your opponent's monster with it. Now bear in mind, the Sphinx was at 33 AGI starting. Now it's up to a whopping 46 AGI (33 + 13). Add that to a possible Light Field effect with an +3 AGI bonus, and you have a grand total of 49 AGI. Almost nothing can beat that, barring a Preemptive Attack, or your setup naturally comes with some means of super inflating your own monster's AGI scores. Now, you attack with your second attack: "Transform your opponent's monster into a Sphinx." ... Your opponent's monster is now a Sphinx (unless it's somehow immune to Transform effect, and very FEW monsters have that ability). This causes one of two things to happen. First, if your opponent's monster has two attacks, and attacks with the first one, it will trigger the Sphinx's first attack type. If it attacks with the second, it will trigger the Sphinx's transform effect. Let's go with the second one in our example. So let's say, you strike first, turn the other monster into a Sphinx, and the opponent chose to go with Attack 2. Their newly minted Sphinx will try to turn your Sphinx into a Sphinx... And it can't. Since any Sphinx is immune to the Transformation effect. Now, on the next turn, you attack with your first skill, which is Dark elemental, gives you +5 ATK a turn, and is used against your opponent's Sphinx monster, which is now a light elemental monster... And you can see how it all goes downhill for your opponent from there. While there are ways to counter this, and maybe even make a comeback, if it's your first time facing a Sphinx setup, you'll both be in utter shock and maybe even mildly amused as to how it works out so efficiently... Category:Card Category:Dark Category:Spirit